A PRANK GONE TOO FAR
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Draco and Harry play a bunch of funny jokes on each other. But one of them goes to far with it. Who gets hurt and ends up with a new found love? I don't know, you have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to pay for that Malfoy!" Harry screamed. Malfoy and the Slytherins were laughing at Harry.

"What are you going to do? Whack me to death with your teddy bear!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter. Draco Malfoy found out that Harry had a teddy bear that he kept. It was the only thing that survived the night his parents died.

"It's ok Harry. Malfoy's just a git." Hermione said, as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He threw his bag on the floor and sat in an arm chair. Hermione and Rom sat across from Harry.

"So what are you going to do Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to make him pay! That's what I'm going to do! I have to think of something. Something really good." Harry started pacing the room, thinking.

"I got it! I have to go!" Harry ran up the boys' staircase and disappeared. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

The next day Hermione and Ron went down to breakfast without Harry.

"I wonder what he's going to do." Ron asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know. But I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." Hermione said, as she pulled a bowl and cereal towards her. They started to eat, when Harry came towards them and sitting down, smiling.

"What do you look so happy for?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you'll see in a few minutes." Harry said evilly. Suddenly, there was an earsplitting scream and Malfoy came running into the hall with his hands on his head. He looked really angry. Everyone was staring at him as he made his way over to Harry.

"What did you do!" He demanded. Harry looked surprised, even though he knew what he meant.

"What ever do you mean Malfoy?" Harry asked, giving him a fake smile.

"I mean this!" He tried to take his hands off his head. But it wouldn't budge.

"I don't know Malfoy. You tell me." He asked once more, giving his fake smile.

"You put super glue in my gel! Didn't you!" He screamed. The whole hall was listening now, even the staff.

"What gave you that completely correct idea?" Ron was trying hard not to laugh. Hermione hid her face behind her book. Harry looked at Malfoy triumphal. Malfoy looked like he wanted to hurt Harry. He looked up at the staff table. Then he gave Harry one last glare, and then stomped off. Ron burst out laughing.

"T-that was g-great H-Harry! Oh man! D-did you see his face!" Ron said through breaths. They walked to their first lesson of the day, charms.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"OWW! I can't believe he did that! OW!" Draco was slowly combing the glue out of his hair.

"But how did Potter get into your gel in the first place? I mean, he would have had to brake in the Slytherin common room as well, wouldn't he?" Pansy asked.

"I don't care how he got in the common room! And I don't care how he got in my gel! I'm going to make him pay! OW! I'm never going to get this out!" He said, frustrated.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Pansy suggested.

"That's it! I've got it! I have to go!" Draco ran out of the common room.

"Whatever." Pansy said.

THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CHANGING ROOM

"That was a good practice." Ron said to Harry, as they changed out of their Quidditch robes and got into a shower.

"Yeah. That save you made was brilliant!" Harry said. Meanwhile, as Harry and Ron took a shower, Malfoy sneaks into the changing room. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He snuck to Harry's pile of clothes and took them. He turned around and was about to leave, a thought occurred to him. I better takes Weasley's clothes too, just in case. He went and took Ron's clothes as well. He ran out of the changing room. Harry got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He looked around for his clothes.

"Hey Ron, did you see where I put my clothes?" Harry asked, as Ron also got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him.

"You put it in your cubby. Wait, where are my clothes?" Ron asked, looking around for his clothes as well.

"I think you put your clothes in your cubby as well. There's nothing in my cubby. Where the freak are my clothes?" He said frustrated, looking in other people's cubbies.

"Neither are mine." Ron said. They stood there for a couple of minutes, in there towels. (H.O.T. HOT!)

"Well, maybe we should try and sneak up to the laundry room, and snag some robes." Harry suggested.

"Ok. Let's go quick. I don't want anyone to see us." Harry and Ron looked out the changing room door. There was no one there. They quickly made their way across the field without anyone noticing. They managed to make it to the front doors of the castle. They peered through the doors to find that it was completely empty. Everyone was in class. They hurried across the hall and headed toward the laundry room. They were just about there, when the bell rang that signaled that classes were over. Students were coming out of class rooms from all sides. They stopped at the sight of Harry and Ron in their towels. Malfoy stepped into the space that was left. Everyone started to point and laugh at them. Malfoy smiled evilly.

"Looking for these?" Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle held up Harry and Ron's clothes. Harry gaped and glared at Malfoy.

"You stole our clothes!" Harry yelled.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." Malfoy simply said.

"Come on Ron. Let's go." Harry said. They left the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was embarrassing!" Ron said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the common room.

"I don't know. Harry did look hot with just a towel on." Ginny said seductively. Harry blushed. Ron glared at Harry for a second or two. Then looked away.

"You guys did kind of deserved it. Well, Harry did anyway." Hermione said.

"Whatever. Honestly Hermione. I don't care what you say. If Malfoy wants war, then war is what he'll get." Harry said.

12:00 MIDNIGHT IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

Draco was fast asleep in his bed. Everything was quiet. The door opened and in came Harry, with a can in his hand.

"This is going to be classic." He whispered to himself. He went over to Malfoy's bed and pulled back the hangings. He shook the can and got to work.

The next morning Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down in between Hermione and Ron. He gave a huge yawn.

"What are you so tired about?" Hermione asked.

"Preparing my biggest joke on Malfoy. Trust me, it was worth staying up all night." They started to eat. Malfoy entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. The whole hall was looking at him. Some students were pointing and sniggering at him. Others were in shock. He sat in between Blaise and Pansy, who were gaping at him.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Malfoy asked.

"What did you do to your hair?" Blaise asked slowly.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to my hair." Draco said, slightly confused. Blaise pulled out a pocket mirror and gave it to Draco. He looked at his reflection and screamed. His hair was spray painted hot pink. Draco looked over at Harry. Harry just smiled and waved. Draco was fuming now. He got up from the table and headed over to the staff. He went right up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, did you see what Potter has done to my hair?" Draco asked. Dumbledore merrily gave Draco a smile.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you have no proof that young Mr. Potter has committed such a crime." He said. Draco stared in horror at the headmaster.

"Well, where were you when he super glued my hands to my head?" Draco asked desperately.

"Once again, Mr. Malfoy. You have no such proof." The headmaster said, keeping a calm voice.

"But he admitted to it!" Draco said in a childish tone.

"Aw, yes, but how do you know he really did that? He could have merrily wanted the attention." Dumbledore said, still calm. Draco balled up his fists and left he Great Hall. The hall burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole school made it down to the Qudditch stadium, to watch the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match of the season.

"Ok. Now, do you all understand the Plan?" Oliver asked, giving his pre-match talk. No one answered.

"Ok the. Now let's get out and win!" Oliver said.

"AAAAHH!" everyone turned around to look at the person who screamed. Harry was being whacked repeatedly other the head with his broom. No matter where he went, the broom followed.

"AAAH!" Harry ran onto the field, being continually whacked over the head. Lee Jordan spoke over the intercom.

"What do we have here? What happened to Harry Potter's broom? It looks like someone's jinx it!" Lee screamed. There were laughs coming from the Slytherin side. There were screams of protests from the Gryffindor, the Hufflepuff's, and the Ravenclaw's. Harry continued to be whacked repeatedly, until he was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, Harry. I think you should just drop it. If you guys don't stop, someone could get seriously hurt." Hermione said. Harry and Ron put on Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Me and Ron are going to go investigate Malfoy's four-poster bed. We're going to find something to use against him. We'll be back." Harry and Ron walked out of the portrait whole.

"They're so immature." Hermione said to herself. Meanwhile down in the Slytherin dungeons.

"Come on ed.

"There's no one here. Let's quickly go to Malfoy's bed before they all come back." Harry said. They walked up the boy's staircase and went over to Malfoy's bed.

"Ok. You look in Malfoy's wardrobe and I'll look in his desk." Harry said. Harry opened the first draw in the desk. He moved the papers around and found nothing. He closed the first draw and opened the next. He saw a photograph book. He looked through the pictures and found nothing that would help him. Ron went through Malfoy's clothes, making everything a mess. He picked up a hoodi and a little blue book fell out. Ron picked it up.

"Hey Harry, come here. I think I found something." Harry closed the draw and went over to Ron. He gave the book to Harry. He opened it. In big letters was the word JOURNAL. Harry and Ron smiled evilly.

The next day, Harry and Ro were not at breakfast. Ginny went over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Hey Hermione. Did you see the notice board out in the hall? Hilarious!" Ginny said, laughing.

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't even get to the notice board. Everyone was blocking it. Why?" Why? What's on the notice board?" Hermione asked. Ginny stared at Ginny uneasily.

"I think you should come with me." Ginny said. They got up and went to the notice board. A lot of people were still around the board laughing. They couldn't even get through to see. Malfoy came up behind them and pushed them out of his way. He was pushing through the crowd that was pointing laughing at him.

"What is going on? What are you all laughing at?" Malfoy pushed two first years out of the way and saw what they were laughing at. His journal was posted all over the board.

Dear diary, I just started school today. I met three new friends. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson. They're really great. I just told off Potter and his dorky little friend, Weasley. I don't know why he wastes his time on that git. Anyway, there's this really pretty girl that also hangs around Potter and Weasley. Her names Hermione Granger. I wish I could get to know her and make friends with her. But my father wouldn't allow it. Hermione is a muggle-born and my father hates muggle-borns. He thinks muggle-borns are scum. I could never tell her I love her. My father would find out, and if my father finds out he'll kill me. Literally.

Malfoy turned around and looked at Ron and Harry with a horrified face. Harry and Ron high-fived each other. They smiled at Malfoy. Malfoy's bottom began to tremble. He looked at Hermione, who had finished reading the diary entry. She looked back at him.

"Malfoy, I- "Malfoy ran away from the laughing crowd. Hermione turned to face Harry and Ron. Their smiles faded when they saw her angry face.

"That was lower than low." Hermione said in a dangerous voice.

"You had no right to do that! Can't you see that you hurt him? All you guys care about is yourselves!" Hermione ran off after Malfoy. She went outside to see if he was on the field. But he wasn't. She ran back inside and looked in the library. But he wasn't there either. She went up to the astronomy tower.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, where are you? Please come out!" she yelled. Her voice echoed. There was a low shuddering sigh, coming from the balcony. She opened the door and stepped outside. She looked up and saw Malfoy, sitting on the roof. She slowly climbed up to the roof, her skirt swaying slightly in the breeze. She got up on the roof and stood up.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione said. He didn't say anything. He was just sitting there, with his knees to his chest, his arms folded across his knees, his head resting on them.

"Are you ok?" she asked, in a more gentler tone. Malfoy continued to look over at the forest.

"Malfoy, please, speak to me." Hermione said, almost pleadingly. Malfoy closed his eyes and spoke in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. Hermione looked at him.

"For what?" she asked confused. Malfoy opened his eyes, but still didn't look at Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I humiliated you. I didn't think that anyone would out that I kept a journal." He said.

"It's ok. I wasn't humiliated. I don't care what other people think. And you shouldn't either." She said. There was a moment of silence.

"Malfoy? Why do you like me?" Malfoy looked up at Hermione. He looked at her for a minute before he spoke.

"Because I think you're beautiful a-and smart." He said. Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry that those two idiots did this to you. I better go. I don't you to get into trouble with your father." Hermione was about to climb down, when Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't care what my father thinks anymore!" Draco got up from the ground, and stood in front of Hermione.

"I love you and there's nothing he can do to change that. I'll always love you Hermione. Always." He pulled Hermione toward him and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled apart. They stared at each other for the longest of times.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. He looked away.

"No. it's ok." Hermione said. She sighed.

"Actually, I have a confession to make." Hermione said. Draco looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I've had a crush on you for awhile as well. I'm sorry it took this long for me to tell you." Hermione looked out at the landscape. Draco just looked at her.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Yes." She said a few minutes later.

"Do you love me?" She suddenly asked. Draco smiled at her.

"Of course I do." Draco went over to Hermione and hugged her. They stood like that until dark.


End file.
